1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method and system for incrementally moving teeth from an initial tooth arrangement to a final tooth arrangement.
Repositioning teeth for aesthetic or other reasons is accomplished conventionally by wearing what are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbraces.xe2x80x9d Braces comprise a variety of appliances such as brackets, archwires, ligatures, and O-rings. Attaching the appliances to a patient""s teeth is a tedious and time consuming enterprise requiring many meetings with the treating orthodontist. Consequently, conventional orthodontic treatment limits an orthodontist""s patient capacity and makes orthodontic treatment quite expensive.
Before fastening braces to a patient""s teeth, at least one appointment is typically scheduled with the orthodontist, dentist, and/or X-ray laboratory so that X-rays and photographs of the patient""s teeth and jaw structure can be taken. Also during this preliminary meeting, or possibly at a later meeting, an alginate mold of the patient""s teeth is typically made. This mold provides a model of the patient""s teeth that the orthodontist uses in conjunction with the X-rays and photographs to formulate a treatment strategy. The orthodontist then typically schedules one or more appointments during which braces will be attached to the patient""s teeth.
At the meeting during which braces are first attached, the teeth surfaces are initially treated with a weak acid the acid optimizes the adhesion properties of the teeth surfaces for brackets and bands that are to be bonded to them. The brackets and bands serve as anchors for other appliances to be added later. After the acid step, the brackets and bands are cemented to the patient""s teeth using a suitable bonding material. No force-inducing appliances are added until the cement is set. For this reason, it is common for the orthodontist to schedule a later appointment to ensure that the brackets and bands are well bonded to the teeth.
The primary force-inducing appliance in a conventional set of braces is the archwire. The archwire is resilient and is attached to the brackets by way of slots in the brackets. The archwire links the brackets together and exerts forces on them to move the teeth over time. Twisted wires or elastomeric O-rings are commonly used to reinforce attachment of the archwire to the brackets. Attachment of the archwire to the brackets is known in the art of orthodontia as xe2x80x9cligationxe2x80x9d and wires used in this procedure are called xe2x80x9cligatures.xe2x80x9d The elastomeric O-rings are called xe2x80x9cplastics.xe2x80x9d
After the archwire is in place, periodic meetings with the orthodontist are required, during which the patient""s braces will be adjusted by installing a different archwire having different force inducing properties or by replacing or tightening existing ligatures. Typically, these meetings are scheduled every three to six weeks.
As the above illustrates, the use of conventional braces is a tedious and time consuming process and requires many visits to the orthodontist""s office. Moreover, from the patient""s perspective, the use of braces is unsightly, uncomfortable, presents a risk of infection, and makes brushing, flossing, and other dental hygiene procedures difficult.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide alternative methods and systems for repositioning teeth. Such methods and systems should be economical, and in particular should reduce the amount of time required by the orthodontist in planning and overseeing each individual patient. The methods and systems should also be more acceptable to the patient, in particular being less visible, less uncomfortable, less prone to infection, and more compatible with daily dental hygiene. At least some of these objectives will be met by the methods and systems of the present invention described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tooth positioners for finishing orthodontic treatment are described by Kesling in the Am. J. Orthod. Oral. Surg. 31:297-304 (1945) and 32:285-293 (1946). The use of silicone positioners for the comprehensive orthodontic realignment of a patient""s teeth is described in Warunek et al. (1989) J. Clin. Orthod. 23:694-700. Clear plastic retainers for finishing and maintaining tooth positions are commercially available from Raintree Essix, Inc., New Orleans, La. 70125, and Tru-Tain Plastics, Rochester, Minn. 55902. The manufacture of orthodontic positioners is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,623; 5,059,118; 5,055,039; 5,035,613; 4,856,991; 4,798,534; and 4,755,139.
other publications describing the fabrication and use of dental positioners include Kleemann and Janssen (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:673-680; Cureton (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:390-395; Chiappone (1980) J. Clin. Orthodon. 14:121-133; Shilliday (1971) Am. J. Orthodontics 59:596-599; Wells (1970) Am. J. Orthodontics 58:351-366; and Cottingham (1969) Am. J. Orthodontics 55:23-31.
Kuroda et al. (1996) Am. J. Orthodontics 110:365-369 describes a method for laser scanning a plaster dental cast to produce a digital image of the cast. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,459.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,895; 5,474,448; 5,454,717; 5,447,432; 5,431,562; 5,395,238; 5,368,478; and 5,139,419, assigned to Ormco Corporation, describe methods for manipulating digital images of teeth for designing orthodontic appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,405 describes a method for digitally imaging a tooth and determining optimum bracket positioning for orthodontic treatment. Laser scanning of a molded tooth to produce a three-dimensional model is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,198. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,219 describes a method for laser scanning a tooth model and milling a tooth mold. Digital computer manipulation of tooth contours is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,305 and 5,587,912. Computerized digital imaging of the jaw is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,202 and 5,340,309. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,476; 5,382,164; 5,273,429; 4,936,862; 3,860,803; 3,660,900; 5,645,421; 5,055,039; 4,798,534; 4,856,991; 5,035,613; 5,059,118; 5,186,623; and 4,755,139.
The present invention provides improved methods and systems for repositioning teeth from an initial tooth arrangement to a final tooth arrangement. Repositioning is accomplished with a system comprising a series of appliances configured to receive the teeth in a cavity and incrementally reposition individual teeth in a series of at least three successive steps, usually including at least four successive steps, often including at least ten steps, sometimes including at least twenty-five steps, and occasionally including forty or more steps. Most often, the methods and systems will reposition teeth in from ten to twenty-five successive steps, although complex cases involving many of the patient""s teeth may take forty or more steps. The successive use of a number of such appliances permits each appliance to be configured to move individual teeth in small increments, typically less than 2 mm, preferably less than 1 mm, and more preferably less than 0.5 mm. These limits refer to the maximum linear translation of any point on a tooth as a result of using a single appliance. The movements provided by successive appliances, of course, will usually not be the same for any particular tooth. Thus, one point on a tooth may be moved by a particular distance as a result of the use of one appliance and thereafter moved by a different distance and/or in a different direction by a later appliance.
The individual appliances will preferably comprise a polymeric shell having the teeth-receiving cavity formed therein, typically by molding as described below. Each individual appliance will be configured so that its tooth-receiving cavity has a geometry corresponding to an intermediate or end tooth arrangement intended for that appliance. That is, when an appliance is first worn by the patient, certain of the teeth will be misaligned relative to an undeformed geometry of the appliance cavity. The appliance, however, is sufficiently resilient to accommodate or conform to the misaligned teeth, and will apply sufficient resilient force against such misaligned teeth in order to reposition the teeth to the intermediate or end arrangement desired for that treatment step.
Systems according to the present invention will include at least a first appliance having a geometry selected to reposition a patient""s teeth from the initial tooth arrangement to a first intermediate arrangement where individual teeth will be incrementally repositioned. The system will further comprise at least one intermediate appliance having a geometry selective to progressively reposition teeth from the first intermediate arrangement to one or more successive intermediate arrangements. The system will still further comprise a final appliance having a geometry selected to progressively reposition teeth from the last intermediate arrangement to the desired final tooth arrangement. In some cases, it will be desirable to form the final appliance or several appliances to xe2x80x9cover correctxe2x80x9d the final tooth position, as discussed in more detail below.
As will be described in more detail below in connection with the methods of the present invention, the systems may be planned and all individual appliances fabricated at the outset of treatment, and the appliances may thus be provided to the patient as a single package or system. The order in which the appliances are to be used will be clearly marked, (e.g. by sequential numbering) so that the patient can place the appliances over his or her teeth at a frequency prescribed by the orthodontist or other treating professional. Unlike braces, the patient need not visit the treating professional every time an adjustment in the treatment is made. While the patients will usually want to visit their treating professionals periodically to assure that treatment is going according to the original plan, eliminating the need to visit the treating professional each time an adjustment is to be made allows the treatment to be carried out in many more, but smaller, successive steps while still reducing the time spent by the treating professional with the individual patient. Moreover, he ability to use polymeric shell appliances which are more comfortable, less visible, and removable by the patient, greatly improves patient compliance, comfort, and satisfaction.
According to a method of the present invention, a patient""s teeth are repositioned from an initial tooth arrangement to a final tooth arrangement by placing a series of incremental position adjustment appliances in the patient""s mouth. Conveniently, the appliances are not affixed and the patient may place and replace the appliances at any time during the procedure. The first appliance of the series will have a geometry selected to reposition the teeth from the initial tooth arrangement to a first intermediate arrangement. After the first intermediate arrangement is approached or achieved, one or more additional (intermediates appliances will be successively placed on the teeth, where such additional appliances have geometries selected to progressively reposition teeth from the first intermediate arrangement through successive intermediate arrangement(s). The treatment will be finished by placing a final appliance in the patient""s mouth, where the final appliance has a geometry selected to progressively reposition teeth from the last intermediate arrangement to the final tooth arrangement. The final appliance or several appliances in the series may have a geometry or geometries selected to over correct the tooth arrangement, i.e. have a geometry which would (if fully achieved) move individual teeth beyond the tooth arrangement which has been selected as the xe2x80x9cfinal.xe2x80x9d Such over correction may be desirable in order to offset potential relapse after the repositioning method has been terminated, i.e. to permit some movement of individual teeth back toward their pre-corrected positions. Over correction may also be beneficial to speed the rate of correction, i.e. by having an appliance with a geometry that is positioned beyond a desired intermediate or final position, the individual teeth will be shifted toward the position at a greater rate. In such cases, treatment can be terminated before the teeth reach the positions defined by the final appliance or appliances. The method will usually comprise placing at least two additional appliances, often comprising placing at least ten additional appliances, sometimes placing at least twenty-five additional appliances, and occasionally placing at least forty or more additional appliances. Successive appliances will be replaced when the teeth either approach (within a preselected tolerance) or have reached the target end arrangement for that stage of treatment, typically being replaced at an interval in the range from 2 days to 20 days, usually at an interval in the range from 5 days to 10 days.
Often, it may be desirable to replace the appliances at a time before the xe2x80x9cendxe2x80x9d tooth arrangement of that treatment stage is actually achieved. It will be appreciated that as the teeth are gradually repositioned and approach the geometry defined by a particular appliance, the repositioning force on the individual teeth will diminish greatly. Thus, it may be possible to reduce the overall treatment time by replacing an earlier appliance with the successive appliance at a time when the teeth have been only partially repositioned by the earlier appliance. Thus, the FDDS can actually represent an over correction of the final tooth position. This both speeds the treatment and can offset patient relapse.
In general, the transition to the next appliance can be based on a number of factors. Most simply, the appliances can be replaced on a predetermined schedule or at a fixed time interval (i.e. number of days for each appliance) determined at the outset based on an expected or typical patient response. Alternatively, actual patient response can be taken into account, e.g. a patient can advance to the next appliance when that patient no longer perceives pressure on their teeth from a current appliance, i.e. the appliance they have been wearing fits easily over the patient""s teeth and the patient experiences little or no pressure or discomfort on his or her teeth. In some cases, for patients whose teeth are responding very quickly, it may be possible for a treating professional to decide to skip one or more intermediate appliances, i.e. reduce the total number of appliances being used below the number determined at the outset. In this way, the overall treatment time for a particular patient can be reduced.
In another aspect, methods of the present invention comprise repositioning teeth using appliances comprising polymeric shells having cavities shaped to receive and resiliently reposition teeth to produce a final tooth arrangement. The present invention provides improvements to such methods which comprise determining at the outset of treatment geometries for at least three of the appliances which are to be worn successively by a patient to reposition teeth from an initial tooth arrangement to the final tooth arrangement. Preferably, at least four geometries will be determined in the outset, often at least ten geometries, Frequently at least twenty-five geometries, and sometimes forty or more geometries. Usually, the tooth positions defined by the cavities in each successive geometry differ from those defined by the prior geometry by no more than 2 mm, preferably no more than 1 mm, and often no more than 0.5 mm, as defined above.
In yet another aspect, methods are provided for producing a digital data set representing a final tooth arrangement. The methods comprise providing an initial data set representing an initial tooth arrangement, and presenting a visual image based on the initial data set. The visual image is then manipulated to reposition individual teeth in the visual image. A final digital data set is then produced which represents the final tooth arrangement with repositioned teeth as observed in the visual image. Conveniently, the initial digital data set may be provided by conventional techniques, including digitizing X-ray images, images produced by computer-aided tomography (CAT scans), images produced by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the like. Preferably, the images will be three-dimensional images and digitization may be accomplished using conventional technology. Usually, the initial digital data set is provided by producing a plaster cast of the patient""s teeth (prior to treatment) by conventional techniques. The plaster cast so produced may then be scanned using laser or other scanning equipment to produce a high resolution digital representation of the plaster cast of the patient""s teeth. Use of the plaster cast is preferred since it does not expose the patient to X-rays or subject the patient to the inconvenience of an MRI scan.
In a preferred embodiment, a wax bite is also obtained from the patient using standard methods. The wax bite allows plaster casts of a patient""s upper and lower dentition to be placed relative to one another in the centric occlusal position. The pair of casts are then scanned to provide information on the relative position of the jaw in this position. This information is then incorporated into the IDDS for both arches.
Once the digital data set is acquired, an image can be presented and manipulated on a suitable computer system equipped with computer-aided design software, as described in greater detail below. The image manipulation will usually comprise defining boundaries about at least some of the individual teeth, and causing the images of the teeth to be moved relative to the jaw and other teeth by manipulation of the image via the computer. Methods are also provided for detecting cusp information for the teeth. The image manipulation can be done entirely subjectively, i.e. the user may simply reposition teeth in an aesthetically and/or therapeutically desired manner based on observation of the image alone. Alternatively, the computer system could be provided with rules and algorithms which assist the user in repositioning the teeth. In some instances, it will be possible to provide rules and algorithms which reposition the teeth in a fully automatic manner, i.e. without user intervention. Once the individual teeth have been repositioned, a final digital data set representing the desired final tooth arrangement will be generated and stored.
A preferred method for determining the final tooth arrangement is for the treating professional to define the final tooth positions, e.g. by writing a prescription. The use of prescriptions for defining the desired outcomes of orthodontic procedures is well known in the art. When a prescription or other final designation is provided, the image can then be manipulated to match the prescription. In some cases, it would be possible to provide software which could interpret the prescription in order to generate the final image and thus the digital data set representing the final tooth arrangement.
In yet another aspect, methods according to the present invention are provided for producing a plurality of digital data sets representing a series of discrete tooth arrangements progressing from an initial tooth arrangement to a final tooth arrangement. Such methods comprise providing a digital data set representing an initial tooth arrangement (which may be accomplished according to any of the techniques set forth above). A digital data set representing a final tooth arrangement is also provided. Such final digital data set may be determined by the methods described previously. The plurality of successive digital data sets are then produced based on the initial digital data set and the final digital data set. Usually, the successive digital data sets are produced by determining positional differences between selected individual teeth in the initial data set and in the final data set and interpolating said differences. Such interpolation may be performed over as many discrete stages as may be desired, usually at least three, often at least four, more often at least ten, sometimes at least twenty-five, and occasionally forty or more. Many times, the interpolation will be linear interpolation for some or all of the positional differences. Alternatively, the interpolation may be non-linear. In a preferred embodiment, non-linear interpolation is computed automatically by the computer using path scheduling and collision detection techniques to avoid interferences between individual teeth. The positional differences will correspond to tooth movements where the maximum linear movement of any point on a tooth is 2 mm or less, usually being 1 mm or less, and often being 0.5 mm or less.
Often, the user will specify certain target intermediate tooth arrangements, referred to as xe2x80x9ckey frames,xe2x80x9d which are incorporated directly into the intermediate digital data sets. The methods of the present invention then determine successive digital data sets between the key frames in the manner described above, e.g. by linear or non-linear interpolation between the key frames. The key frames may be determined by a user, e.g. the individual manipulating a visual image at the computer used for generating he digital data sets, or alternatively may be provided by the treating professional as a prescription in the same manner as the prescription for the final tooth arrangement.
In still another aspect, methods according to the present invention provide for fabricating a plurality of dental incremental position adjustment appliances. Said methods comprise providing an initial digital data set, a final digital data set, and producing a plurality of successive digital data sets representing the target successive tooth arrangements, generally as just described. The dental appliances are then fabricated based on at least some of the digital data sets representing the successive tooth arrangements. Preferably, the fabricating step comprises controlling a fabrication machine based on the successive digital data sets to produce successive positive models of the desired tooth arrangements. The dental appliances are then produced as negatives of the positive models using conventional positive pressure or vacuum fabrication techniques. The fabrication machine may comprise a stereolithography or other similar machine which relies on selectively hardening a volume of non-hardened polymeric resin by scanning a laser to selectively harden the resin in a shape based on the digital data set. Other fabrication machines which could be utilized in the methods of the present invention include tooling machines and wax deposition machines.
In still another aspect, methods of the present invention for fabricating a dental appliance comprise providing a digital data set representing a modified tooth arrangement for a patient. A fabrication machine is then used to produce a positive model of the modified tooth arrangement based on the digital data set. The dental appliance is then produced as a negative of the positive model. The fabrication machine may be a stereolithography or other machine as described above, and the positive model is produced by conventional pressure or vacuum molding techniques.
In a still further aspect, methods for fabricating a dental appliance according to the present invention comprise providing a first digital data set representing a modified tooth arrangement for a patient. A second digital data set is then produced from the first digital data set, where the second data set represents a negative model of the modified tooth arrangement. The fabrication machine is then controlled based on the second digital data set to produce the dental appliance. The fabrication machine will usually rely on selectively hardening a non-hardened resin to produce the appliance. The appliance typically comprises a polymeric shell having a cavity shape to receive and resiliently reposition teeth from an initial tooth arrangement to the modified tooth arrangement.